


You Spin Me Right Round

by letitmakeyoustronger



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Brief Violence, M/M, alternate universe first kiss, recreational drug use-mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/pseuds/letitmakeyoustronger
Summary: David and Patrick meet at a high school themed slumber party.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 45
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends who were so encouraging when I was nervous about writing and posting this.
> 
> Any mistakes are own.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

David glances at his sister as he looks through his clothes, “I don’t understand why I have to go to this party?”

Alexis just rolls her eyes, “Because it’s important to Ted, and it’s my turn to take a selfish, David! Remember when I told mom and dad you had a headache to get you out of that party at Roland and Jocelyn’s last summer?”

“Okay, fine! Are we committed to the theme though? I mean high school slumber party? How are we even supposed to score a bowl of E in this town?”

“It’s not that kind of slumber party, it’s more jello shots and pajamas and less illegal drugs and thongs. And the party theme was not my idea, but Ted said we wouldn’t be able to find glass blown Venetian masks. Plus some of Ted’s friends from college are coming, so maybe someone will catch your eye.”

David smirks, “I doubt any of Ted’s friends will be into me, but I’m not interested in that anyway. My sole focus at this point in my life is making sure my store is a success, which reminds me I have an appointment tomorrow to sign my incorporation papers, so I’m using that as an excuse to leave early.”

With that he takes his white and black pajamas and heads to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Patrick parks himself in a corner of Ted’s living room and decides to people watch for a while. He’s been in town a few weeks, but between starting to work for Ray and trying to get himself settled into Ray’s extra bedroom he hasn’t spent a lot of time socializing. In fact if he didn’t already know Ted from school he wouldn’t know anyone in this town. He owes Ted a lot, when he called him a month ago saying he needed a change of scenery, he had mentioned the job at Ray’s and within a few days Patrick had a new job and a new roommate. Patrick was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of the door opening, smiling when he saw it was Alexis. He had met her a few times while he was hanging out with Ted. He likes her; she’s fun and sweet and obviously crazy about Ted, which makes her okay in his book. He watches as she turns and talks to someone, and chuckles to himself as she rolls her eyes and physically pulls a man into the apartment. The chuckle quickly turns into a quiet gasp as his eyes take in the man entering the living room. He’s dressed in white pajamas with black piping and black uggs and he is breathtakingly beautiful and probably-no definitely-way out of Patrick’s league. He continues to observe the man and his breath catches as he glances Patrick’s way. He watches as the man looks Patrick up and down, feeling brave Patrick tips his glass in greeting and offers a smile.The man smirks and raises a perfect eyebrow before saying something to Alexis and heading to the bar. It makes Patrick stand up straighter; he’s always been one to accept a challenge and this gorgeous man definitely seems like one. ‘Game on’ he thinks to himself as he downs his drink and moves towards the makeshift bar.

* * *

David lets Alexis drag him into the party, his eyes take everything in, stopping on a guy in the corner. He is a few inches shorter than David, and if his pajamas are any indication he also has horrible fashion sense, but damn he has great shoulders and David feels his heart beat a little faster when the man smiles at him because it lights up his whole face. He refuses to give anything away though, so he just offers him a smirk in return and tells Alexis he needs a drink. He walks over and frowns at the selections; cheap beer,fruity wine coolers and trays of way too bright to be natural jello shots. It’s going to be a long night if these are his only choices.

“What are jello shots not your thing?”

David turns to his right and sees the guy with the broad shoulders next to him, smiling. And oh boy he is even cuter up close with honey colored eyes and even though his brown hair is short David can tell that if left to grow out there would be some curls. He turns back to the drinks before he is caught staring too long and quickly reminds himself of what he told Alexis earlier. He isn’t here to meet anyone, much less a guy who probably wears mid range denim and owns three pairs of the same brown shoes. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had one.” Which is a lie of course but he isn’t going to tell that to Mr. Broad Shoulders.

The man’s almost non existent eyebrows raise and he just looks at David like he can see into his soul.

“Fine once, twice. Fine, I had a tray in Cancun.” David quickly shuts his mouth before even more words tumble out.

Mr. Honey Colored eyes laughs and offers him a red one, “Here these are the best flavor and then I can show you where Ted is hiding the good wine.”

“How do you know Ted?”

“We went to the same college. I’m Patrick, by the way.”

“David. Are you a vet like Ted?” 

Patrick chuckles and shakes his head, “Oh no, I’m allergic to cats. I was a business major.”

David watches as he turns and opens up a cupboard behind the bar and can’t help the smile that crosses his face as Patrick holds up a bottle of wine. “Shall we?”

David nods and watches as Patrick’s forearms flex as he works the cork out. He closes his eyes, he might be in trouble.

* * *

Patrick is definitely in trouble. Two glasses of wine later, and he knows David is definitely someone he wants to get to know better. And while David isn’t the first guy Patrick has been interested in since figuring out his sexuality, he is definitely the first one Patrick has had any interest in getting to know better beyond a beer at the Wobbly Elm. Well there had been Jake, who was undeniably gorgeous, but when he discovered that coming over for a whiskey or whatever actually meant a massage circle/orgy he had practically ran from the guy’s apartment. The problem is he didn’t know David’s preferences, and after years of not knowing who he was, he’s not about to assume anything. David’s voice interrupts his internal panic.

“So are you into white wine? Or red wine?”

“Oh definitely red, I don’t really like white.”

He watches as David smiles and my god does it make his face even more beautiful. He wants to lean in and press his lips to David’s, wants to feel the other’s man’s stubble on his cheeks, he wants to press his lips to his neck in the spot that looks like it was made for Patrick--he quickly shakes his head. ‘Jesus rein it in Brewer, you’re a grown man for Christ sake.' He needs to change the subject.

“So what do you do David?”

“I’m actually starting my own business soon.”

Patrick smiles, now this he can do. He can talk about business all day, but before he can ask for more details, Ted’s voice is shouting about spin the bottle and Alexis; who Patrick has learned is David’s sister, is running over to pull them over to the center of the living room and into a circle of people. Patrick tries to decline, but then realizes this may be the only chance he gets to find out how David’s lips feel under his so he lets himself be pulled in and sits across the circle from David. 

* * *

David watches as his sister spins the bottle, refusing to acknowledge the voice in his head that is praying that it doesn’t land on Patrick. They had talked for a while but David still doesn’t know his preferences, though David had thought he’d seen Patrick’s eyes look at his mouth a few times. Alexis clapping brings him back to the present and of course the bottle lands on Patrick. David finds some solace in the fact that Patrick doesn’t seem overly thrilled at the prospect of kissing Alexis but he does smile as she leans over to him and quickly plants her lips on his. She then boops him on the nose and turns back to Ted so she misses Patrick wiping his lips. David doesn’t miss it though. He watches as Patrick spins the bottle and his eyes don’t leave it as it slowly stops...on him. His heart starts beating fast and he wonders if everyone can see it pounding out of his chest. He glances up at Patrick and watches as he slowly smiles and crawls on his hands and knees towards David. His hand cups the side of David’s face and David lets himself be pulled in and closes his eyes as Patrick’s lips touch his. 

* * *

Patrick quickly kisses Alexis and wipes his lips, he likes Alexis, but she isn’t the Rose he wants to be kissing tonight. He throws up a silent prayer and spins the bottle watching it as it circles around before stopping on David. Giving a silent shout and feeling more bold than he ever has in his life he crawls into the circle and towards David. Before he can second guess himself he pulls David towards him and presses his lips to his. The kiss is chaste and quick, a few seconds at the most, but to Patrick it’s like fireworks on the 4th of July and winning the world series all at once. It’s like nothing he has ever felt in his life. He slowly pulls back and opens his eyes, and unless he’s crazy David looks as shaken up as he feels. He smiles and softly whispers, “Hi.” David smiles and leans back into Patrick, letting their lips meet again. Before the kiss can get too deep Alexis’ cuts through with a laughing “Ew David!” and David is pulling away. Patrick opens his eyes and David sits back, an apologetic look on his face. Patrick just shakes his head and smiles. He moves back to his spot as the game continues around him, but Patrick is oblivious to it, lost in his thoughts of the perfect kiss. 

* * *

The game breaks up a few spins after David and Patrick’s kiss, but before David can find Patrick, Alexis is dragging him across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She smiles up at him and hits him on the shoulder, “David! Tell me everything!”

David rolls his eyes, trying to play it off, “What? We were just playing the game.”

Alexis shakes her head, “No way David, you kissed him a second time. That’s not how the game is played.”

David throws his hands in the air, pacing around the small space. “Ugh, fine! I may or may not like him a little bit. But it doesn’t matter because I don’t even know his preferences and I already told you that I am focused on my store. I don’t have time to flirt with broad shouldered men with beautiful smiles who somehow make flannel pajama pants and a blue t-shirt look sexy.”

Alexis smiles up at him and attempts a wink, ‘Well I happen to know he almost hooked up with Jake but didn’t realize Jake’s hookups rarely mean only one person.”

David fights the smile that threatens to cross his face. “Ah yes well a whiskey at Jake’s never just means a whiskey at Jake’s, but that doesn’t really change anything.”

Alexis just shakes her head and turns to open the door, “It wouldn’t hurt to lean into this David, you might be surprised with what happens.” 

David follows her out of the bathroom, and he can’t help but scan the party for Patrick. He frowns when he doesn’t find him. Before he can talk himself out of it he walks over to Ted, “Hey Ted, do you know where Patrick went?”

“He left. He told me something had come up and he had to leave, but--”

David just nods, holding up a hand to cut him off from saying anything else. He should have expected it, Patrick probably realized the kiss was a mistake and left at the first opportunity. “Probably for the best anyway, I'm going to head out too. I have to get everything ready for my meeting tomorrow. I’ll see you both later.” And before either one can reply David is walking across the room and out the door.

* * *

Patrick watches as Alexis drags David into the bathroom with a smile, after that kiss there is not a doubt in his mind that he wants to get to know David Rose a lot better, so he plants himself in a chair with a view of the bathroom door and waits for David to come out so he can ask him out. He’s only been waiting a few minutes when his phone rings. He thinks about ignoring it but of course he can’t do that so he answers it, finding a harried Ray on the other side, talking about being locked out of the house with no keys and it was cold and could Patrick please come and rescue him. Patrick sighs and tells Ray he will be there in a few minutes and after talking to Ted and telling him to please give his number to David he reluctantly leaves the party to rescue his boss and friend. 

After letting himself and Ray into the house he spends the rest of the night hoping David might text him but after staying up for a few hours he realizes David isn't going to message him. He had thought the kiss had meant something to David but maybe it hadn’t and David had no interest in getting to know Patrick better so he gets ready for bed and tries not to think about how soft David’s lips had felt on his.

* * *

The next morning he is still thinking about it, wondering how he had misread the signals so bad. He's pretty new to trying to date men, so maybe his game is just off, not that he has much game to begin with. It makes no sense to dwell on it, if David isn’t into him there isn’t much he can do about it.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and stands when he hears Ray yell his name. 

“Patrick!”

He quickly walks around the corner, his body coming to a stop when he notices who is standing next to Ray. Ray indicates to David, “B13.” 

David seems surprised to see him. He offers a small smile and holds out his hand and Patrick sees a tiny ticket.

“This is for you.”

Patrick can’t help the smile that blooms across his face, suddenly his day is looking up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tells Patrick about his general but very specific store and they talk about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this has turned into a multi-chapter fic.

David is surprised to say the least. The last person he expected to see today was the man who gave him the best first kiss he's ever had. Of course David was right about the mid-range denim but he has to admit he fills them out very nicely. The blue shirt shows off very impressive forearms and confirms David’s assessment of Patrick's very broad shoulders.

He watches as Patrick walks around the desk and smiles at him, indicating the chair across from him, "Wanna have a seat?"

David sits, his eyes not leaving Patrick’s. He wants to ask Patrick why he left the party after they kissed, he wants to know if Patrick also stayed up half the night reliving that moment, but he won't because he knows he won't like the answer, so he just sits and waits for Patrick to speak.

* * *

Patrick looks at David from across the desk. If David is surprised to see him, he hides it well. Patrick wants to ask him why he didn't text him last night, he wants to know if the kiss they shared changed his world too? But Patrick also has a job to do so those questions will have to be asked later.

He looks down at the form before speaking. "So, why don't we start with the name of the business?"

"Oh, um I'm oscillating between two names at the moment, so if we could just leave that one blank, that would be great."

Patrick watches as David speaks not only with his mouth but with his hands and is immediately charmed. "Sure, sure, give you more time to ossilate. Um business address?"

He fights a smile as David talks about not wanting to giving an address to another business. He tells him they will leave that part blank but but can't help but tease him. "We're batting a thousand here David."

He can't help but laugh at David’s response. It becomes impossible to hide his smile as David talks about his idea for a general but very specific store. He thinks David probably knows exactly what he wants but wonders if seeing him again threw him off, so he offers a suggestion. "Show me the store?"

David stops talking and just looks at him. "What?"

Patrick stands up, "Instead of telling me what ideas you have for the store, why don't you just show me?"

David shakes his head and looks confused, "There’s nothing there yet, it's just an empty space."

Patrick smiles, "That’s fine, I've been told I have a great imagination."

* * *

David’s not sure what just happened. One minute he's trying but failing to explain his business idea, and the next he's unlocking the door to his store and leading Patrick into the empty building. He watches as Patrick turns in a circle, taking in the space. David holds his breath, he's not sure why, but Patrick’s opinion is important to him. Which is utterly ridiculous because he doesn't even know the man, aside from one--well two incredible kisses. As Patrick smiles at him, David releases the breath was holding.

"It's a great space, David. Tell me what you see happening here."

David looks around and closes his eyes, picturing his dream like he has a million times. He tells Patrick about supporting local artists under the brand of the store, his store. Rose Apothecary. He talks about the sand and stone color palette. He gets lost in his thoughts, imagining everything and telling Patrick where every product will go. He tells him about the vendors he has already spoken too, and the ones who have agreed to sell their products. When he finishes he opens his eyes and finds Patrick staring at him with a smile on his face.

"It's a good idea, rebranding local products and crafts...and I like the name, Rose Apothecary. You know it's just pretentious enough."

"Would we call that pretentious? Or timeless?"

Patrick chuckles and his eyes grow fond, and before David can stop himself the question he's been dying to ask since he saw Patrick again tumbles from his lips. "Why did you leave the party?" 

* * *

Patrick can't help smiling as he watches David explain his business, his arms swinging around the room like art in motion. As he describes his ideas, Patrick can see it all and he can't help but want to be a part of it. His smile grows as David finishes talking and he means it with his whole being when he tells him how great it all sounds and can't help the laugh that escapes his lips as they tease each other about the name. Patrick decides now is the right time to ask why David didn't message him last night, but David beats him to the punch and his question definitely catches him off guard but he quickly recovers.

He shakes his head, "I didn't want to leave. In fact I was waiting for you to come back when Ray called me. He was locked out of the house and asked me to come help him. But I told Ted to give you my number. Did he not do that?"

He watches as David tips his head back and closes his eyes. David nods his head a few times before opening his eyes and speaking. "I might not have given him the chance? I might have thought you regretted what happened and left before you were forced to talk to me?"

Patrick tilts his head, confused. "What? No, why would I have regrets?"

"I don't know? I think it's just a habit to ask."

"No no no no no, no I feel good. I mean it was good-great even. Absolutely no regrets at all David."

David smiles at his response which makes him feel brave.

"In fact I wouldn't mind doing it again."

He steps closer to David and when David doesn't protest he leans in, his eyes staying on David until the second before their lips meet. It's as electric as last night, and Patrick’s heart flutters as the kiss deepens. He’s a millisecond from tracing his tongue across David’s bottom lip when the sound of the bell above the door ringing has them breaking apart. His eyes stay closed for a moment until he hears a voice shatter the moment.

"Well what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have a unwelcome visitor but Patrick offers his support.

Patrick feels David tense in his arms as he turns to look at the man who has entered their store. He is tall and thin with messy hair and while his sweater looks like it came out of the trash Patrick imagines it probably cost hundreds of dollars. He sneaks a look at David, who seems shocked to see the man standing in front of them. He goes to step out of Patrick’s arms, but before he can get too far Patrick puts a supportive arm around his waist, anchoring him to his side.

"Sebastian? Wha--what are you doing here?"

Patrick watches as the man, Sebastian apparently, saunters over stopping in front of them. He reaches out a finger and runs it down David’s cheek. "David, it's so good to see you, you're looking...healthy. I'm here to work on a project with your mother actually. The girl at the café told me where I could find you."

He finally looks at Patrick before continuing, "Though I had hoped to find you alone."

David just stands there looking unsure, but Patrick has only known this guy for thirty seconds and he's already had enough of this pretentious asshole so he reluctantly lets go of David's waist and steps in front of him forcing Sebastian to step back.

"The store isn't open to the public yet, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Sebastian just laughs as he takes in Patrick, who wants to squirm under his gaze but instead just stands there with his arms crossed. "You're different than David's usual type, more farm hand than model, but I bet you're hiding great muscle tone under that sad button down."

Patrick let's out a laugh, "Says the man who is wearing a sweater that looks like it was put in a garbage disposal." He hears David let out a quiet laugh so he considers the insult a success.

"Oooh the farm hand has some bite, interesting. I'll leave, but David I'm staying at your quaint little motel, so stop by and see me later."

Patrick watches as Sebastian walks out before turning back to David. He frowns at what he sees; David looks pale and nervous. He pulls David to him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Are you okay?" 

* * *

David feels like he’s been shaking since he turned from kissing Patrick to see Sebastian standing in his store. He tries to pull away, but Patrick won't let him and even though he has no idea what this is between them he can't help but appreciate the support so he lets himself be held. He hates that Sebastian touches him but he refuses to let him know how much he hates it, he knows Sebastian has always gained pleasure in making David feel uncomfortable. His mind is running a million miles an hour, trying to figure out why Sebastian is here. When Sebastian says he's here to see his mother, he feels stunned. There is no possible way that will turn out well. He can't help but let out a gasping laugh at Patrick’s insult, thankful for the man standing next to him. He watches as Sebastian leaves, and it's only after the door closes behind him that he lets out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He lets Patrick pull him into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

David shakes his head. He wants to tell Patrick to leave, he doesn't want him exposed to this part of his life. He barely knows Patrick, but he wants to know him...which is too much for David to unwrap at the present moment.

As much as it hurts, he steps away from Patrick. He needs the space between them when he tells Patrick who Sebastian is to him, he'll definitely need the space between them when Patrick decides that David is too much trouble to do whatever it is that they're doing.

He looks down as he starts speaking, he can't look Patrick in the face as he reveals his not so great past. "That was my ex boyfriend, honestly I don't even know if that's the right word. I might have thought we were in a relationship but he never did." He stops talking, wondering how much to share, better to just rip off the band-aid completely. "I was--well I was different in New York. I had a lot of money, and access to every drug you could imagine, and there were a lot of parties and a lot of sex. Sometimes with multiple people. I met Sebastian at one of those parties, he was charming and showered me with affection. I fell hard for him, and I thought I meant something to him. I was wrong, I was just another warm body and when I found him in bed with my assistant and her boyfriend, I ended it. I haven’t seen him in several years, and all I know is him being here is definitely not a good thing." He finally looks up, surprised at what he sees on Patrick’s face. Instead of the disgust he expects to see all he sees is whiskey colored eyes full of sympathy and a sad smile on his lips. He watches as Patrick closes the gap between them and feels his body relax as he lets Patrick pull him into his arms.

* * *

Patrick holds onto David, he feels sad that David couldn't look at him as he told him about Sebastian, like he was afraid he would run for the hills once David told him about his past. He has a feeling that has happened to David a lot and how can he blame him for thinking Patrick would do the same thing? They may have exchanged a few life-changing kisses but the truth is they barely know each other. But Patrick wants to get to know David more, he makes him feel things he's never felt before, and he wants to get to know him better. He hopes David wants that too. He presses a kiss to David’s neck before pulling away. He continues to hold on to David though, he wants him to know he isn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry David. Those people didn't deserve you. Sebastian sure as hell didn't deserve you. You're amazing, and if those people couldn't see that, it's on them, not you."

David just shakes his head, "I wasn’t always a good person back then Patrick. You didn't know me back then, hell you barely know me know."

"You're right, I don’t know you, but I'd like to. I can promise you that your past won't scare me away, David."

"You say that now, but people eventually always find me to be too much. It's just how it is, it's what I'm used to, I'm damaged goods."

"All of us are damaged in some way David. We all have rough edges but that doesn’t mean we don't deserve good things. All that means is that we just need to find the person who smooths out those edges to see the beauty underneath."

"How are you real?"

Patrick just laughs and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm definitely real and I'm here for you. I take it Sebastian being here to see your mom isn't a good thing?"

* * *

David listens as Patrick speaks and he can't help but wonder how this beautiful man holding him can be real. Most of the time the thought of someone seeing him makes him want to run in the other direction, but Patrick is different. He doesn't quite know why, but he does know he wants to explore whatever this is with Patrick, but first he has to deal with Sebastian. He closes his eyes as Patrick’s soft lips press against his. The kiss is brief but perfect. 

He shakes his head at Patrick’s question. "No it's definitely not a good thing. Sebastian is only out for himself, he wouldn't be here to take pictures of my mom unless he knew there was something in it for him. He’s known for his shock factor, for exposing people who are at their worst. He feeds off pain and sadness. But he's also very good at what he does and last I heard very much in demand, so my mother would jump at the chance to be photographed by him, especially if she thought it might get her out of this town."

"Why wouldn't she tell you that he called her? Does she know the two of you dated?

David just shrugs, "I'm not really sure? We weren't close back then so unless Sebastian mentioned it, she probably just thinks they met at a gallery or something."

"Okay so why don't you call your mom and try and stop her from going anywhere with Sebastian? That should at least buy you some time to try and convince her that doing this is a really bad idea."

David nods and pulls his phone from his front pocket, "It won't be easy to convince her to not do the photo shoot, but you're right, I have to try."

He pulls up her number and hits the call button, frowning as the call goes right to her voice-mail. He paces around the store as he leaves a message asking her to call him, then disconnects.

He pulls up Alexis' number and waits as it rings, a few moments later she picks up.

"What David? I'm trying to study."

"Please, you're probably just doing your nails. I'm trying to find mom. Do you know where she is?"

"She left a few minutes ago, she said something about someone capturing her essence and giving her a ticket out of this town, but honestly David I wasn't really paying attention."

David frowns and walks to the counter, if his mother was on her way to meet Sebastian then it might be too late. He quickly says goodbye to his sister and hangs up the phone and puts it on the counter before turning back to look at Patrick.

"I think she may already be with him. It might be too late to stop him."

"Okay so maybe we can't stop the actual photo shoot but if we can get our hands on his camera then maybe we can get the memory card."

David shakes his head, "That’s going to be hard, he keeps that camera on him at all times. It's like his security blanket. Patrick, if he sells those photos, not only will it not be my mother's ticket out of this town, but it will destroy her." He blinks back tears and puts his hands over his eyes, he can't afford to break down. He needs to figure this out.

He starts a bit as Patrick reaches for one of the hands covering his eyes. He opens his eyes to look at Patrick, who softly smiles at him.

"Listen David, we will figure this out. I have to go back to Ray’s for an appointment but why don't you head back to the motel and wait for your mom."

David watches as Patrick pulls his phone out of his pocket using his thumb to unlock it.

"Here give me your number and after you talk to your mom we can figure out how to stop Sebastian, okay?"

David nods and rattles off his number watching as Patrick enters it into his contacts. He looks at David and smiles and even though it's crazy because they barely know each other, he knows it will be okay because he has Patrick by his side. He closes his eyes as Patrick leans up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He doesn’t know how long this can last, Patrick will eventually get sick of him, but he wants to hold on to it as long as he can. He feels the loss as soon as Patrick pulls back and he opens his eyes to see Patrick looking at him, he squeezes his hand once before turning towards the door.

"We'll talk soon, okay?" David nods and watches as Patrick walks out the door, watches until Patrick is out of his sight line. He then grabs his phone and quickly locks up and heads down the street towards the motel.

He’s almost home when his phone pings, it's a text from a number he doesn't recognize. He quickly keys in his code and opens the message.

**Patrick:**

_"Once we figure this out, I'd like to take you on a proper date. I hear the food at Café Tropical is moderately edible."_

David smiles and asks himself again how this man is possibly real. He types out a quick response.

_"I'd like that."_

He really does want that, Patrick makes him feel things he's never felt, makes him think maybe there are nice people out there. But first he has to do whatever it takes to save his mom from Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go on their first date, but they have a date crasher.

His mom hadn't gone through with it. She told him something hadn't felt right so she'd changed her mind. Sebastian was still hanging around, probably hoping Moira would decide to go through with the photo shoot. Sebastian wasn't known for his patience though so it wouldn't be long before he left, hopefully to never be seen again. A phone alert rouses him from his thoughts.

**Patrick:**

_Is everything okay? My appointments are done for the day so I'm here if you need me._

David smiles at the message. It seems crazy that he only met Patrick last night, yet it feels like he's known him so much longer. This feels different. He's never met someone like Patrick, someone who he cares about, and respects and thinks is nice. He wants to get to know him better...much better. He writes his message without thinking about it too much.

**David:**

_I think it is. Can I tell you about it over dinner?_

The response comes in quickly.

**Patrick:**

_I'd like that. 8 o'clock?_

**David:**

_It's a date._

**Patrick:**

_Yes it is. See you then._

David smiles down at the last message, then he notices the time. He only has three hours to get ready.

* * *

Patrick spends way to much time deciding what to wear for a guy who only owns Levi's and various blue button ups. He does have a dinner jacket though and decides to wear it. His stomach is flipping like there's a gymnast tumbling inside and he briefly considers taking a shot of whisky to calm his nerves. He likes David a lot, which is crazy because they only met last night. But when he kissed David it felt like his first time and all the things he was supposed to feel, he felt. He had thought something was broken in him with Rachel, when he didn't feel all the things they talk about in movies and in books. Something shifted inside of him when he kissed David though, like his heart had been opened up and it was an amazing feeling. All he knew was that he wants to get to know David better, and he thinks David might feel the same way. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and heads for the shower to get ready for his date. 

*****

Patrick arrive at Café Tropical first, he nervously looks around trying to decide where to sit before deciding on a booth where he can see the door. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to settle himself. David is the first guy he's ever taken out on a date and he doesn’t want to say or do anything to scare him away. He glances up and notices David come through the door. Patrick almost gasps at how beautiful David looks. He's wearing black jeans, ripped at the knee and a black sweater with a lightning bolt on it. David waves as he sees Patrick and Patrick can't help the smile that blooms on his face.

He waits until David is seated before speaking. "Hi. I'm glad you found the place."

David smiles back at him, "It was hard, Schitt’s Creek being the booming metropolis that it is."

From there they joke about the size of the menu and Patrick has never felt more comfortable on a first date. It's like he's known David for years. He can't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd met David years ago? Would he have realized he was gay earlier? Would it have saved him and Rachel years of heartache? Before his thoughts can spiral too far, Twyla is at their booth asking for their order. They quickly decide to share the mozzarella sticks platter. Patrick watches Twyla leave before turning back to David.

"So tell me what happened with Sebastian."

* * *

  
David thinks the date is going well. He tells Patrick what happened with Sebastian and his mom and by the time he's done with the story, the food has arrived. The mozzarella sticks were a bit freezer burnt but the marinara sauce helped make them taste moderately edible. David tells Patrick more about the vendors he hopes to secure once his business license is approved and Patrick tells him about his life before coming to Schitt’s Creek. About being engaged but realizing as soon as he proposed that he'd made a mistake. How it had taken him months to find the courage to end the engagement and decide he needed to remove himself from the situation so he wouldn't give in when Rachel inevitably tried to contact him. So he'd quit his job and drove until he saw the sign for Schitt’s Creek and it had made him laugh for the first time in weeks so he decided to stay. David can’t imagine how hard it must've been to leave everything behind to start fresh, it seems very brave, so he tells Patrick that. Patrick waves off the compliment.

"I still haven't told my parents or Rachel that I'm gay. Honestly I'm scared to tell them, I know they are all good people but I can't help but worry that this will change everything."

David reaches across the table for Patrick’s hand. "Coming out is a very personal thing, Patrick. You shouldn't have a time table for it. You'll know when it's right."

Patrick nods, "Thank you David. I think I want to tell them soon. I want them to know about this guy I'm getting to know."

David smirks, "Oh? Do I know him?"

Patrick smiles, "You might. He’s tall, with great hair and incredible fashion sense, he’s a great kisser and is about to open a business."

David feels himself blushing under Patrick’s kind words. "Well he sounds vaguely familiar."

"Speaking of Rose Apothecary, there's something I wanted to talk about, something I think you should consider."

David tries not to panic. Did Patrick change his mind? Does he not think it's a good idea? He clears his throat, "Okay?"

"First let me say again that I think Rose Apothecary is a great idea, and I think it's incredibly sustainable but I think you might need more start up money."

David frowns, he’s already put every cent he had left from Wendy into the store. And he definitely doesn't have the credit score for loans. His business is going to fail before the doors even open.

Patrick seemingly sensing David’s worries squeezes his hand, "Hey, David. It's okay. There are grants you can apply for that will help."

David shakes his head, what was he thinking trying to open up a store. He was always good at the creative side of things but the business stuff was harder for him. Before losing everything he didn't have to worry about money. Hell he never even figured out his parents were paying for the patrons at his art gallery. "I don’t know how to do that."

"I can help you, it's really not that hard and once you get the grants you will have enough money to hire someone to help with the numbers side of things."

The question slips out before David can stop it, "Can I hire you?"

Patrick’s eyebrows raise in surprise. "You want to hire me?"

David shrugs indifferently like his heart isn't racing in his chest. "You said you were an accountant before you came here, and you obviously know how to apply for the grants. Plus you already know all about the store and how I want to run it. Plus I like you and I can't say that about very many people."

He watches as Patrick smiles, and his heart rate slows as the smile spreads across his face. "David, I would love to help you run Rose Apothecary. I'm honored that you think I can help."

David smiles back at him and reaches out the hand Patrick isn’t holding. "It's a deal, as long as the grant money comes through.

"Oh, I'm gonna get the money."

As David’s brain short circuits at that statement, Patrick shakes his proffered hand and then leans over the table, using their clasped hands to pull David closer to him, pressing his lips to David’s. The table between them makes it awkward but David ignores the press of the formica against his stomach and enjoys the feeling of Patrick’s lips against his. It's only when a weird clicking sound distracts him enough that he pulls away. He looks towards the sound frowning at what he sees.

Sebastian is standing next to the table, his camera still at his eye. He snaps a few more shots before lowering it to smirk at David.

"Well your mother may have changed her mind but I bet I could get a few dollars for pictures of David Rose kissing the local farm boy. I can already see the headline, 'David Rose up Schitt’s Creek and slumming it with local loser.' Though I guess it's not really all that different then New York. You never really had high standards."

Before David can react, Patrick is up and out of the booth moving to stand in front of Sebastian. He watches as Patrick pokes a finger at his chest.

"Listen you pretentious jerk, the only loser I see here is you and you also don't have my permission to take my picture so give me the memory card and then leave before I do something I really won't regret."

Sebastian just chuckles and steps back raising his camera to snap another shot of Patrick. "I won't get any money for this one, but it will be a nice addition to my personal collection."

David slides out of the booth, and steps next to Patrick. "Sebastian just give us the memory card and then go away. No one in New York gives a damn about me anymore, you won't get enough for a pizza from those shots."

Sebastian leans close and presses his lips to his ear, "How about you make it worth my while. If I remember correctly you were always a good lay."

What happens next seems to happen in slow motion. Patrick pushes Sebastian away from David, who watches as disbelief crosses Sebastian's face before he's shoving Patrick backwards. Before David can react Patrick lurches forward and David watches in shock as Patrick’s fist slams into Sebastian's face.

Then all hell breaks loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Patrick’s fight with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Real life got in the way lol.

Patrick didn't even know there was a jail in Schitt’s Creek, but seeing as he was sitting behind the bars of a cell, he now knows there is one. Apparently the basement of the town hall had several cells which Roland points out to him after locking him into one that they hadn't been used in at least two decades. Unfortunately he wasn't alone, in the cell across from him Sebastian Raine sat glaring at him. 

"You're going to regret this, Brewer. I'll make sure you go to jail for assault."

Patrick lets out a bitter laugh, but before he can respond he hears footsteps on the stairs that has them both looking in that direction and Roland appears a few seconds later. He holds up a set of keys and jingles them.

"Well boys, the police spoke to all the witnesses and they decided that you both were equally at fault but no real harm was done so no charges are going to be filed."

Sebastian rises quickly to his feet, "No real harm? Look at my face!" 

Patrick can't help but feel a little satisfaction as he takes in Sebastian's black eyes and swollen lip. He regrets sinking to Sebastian's level but that doesn’t mean it wasn't deserved. The feeling doesn't last long though because Patrick knows his face probably doesn't look much better. He's never been one to resort to violence to solve a problem but something about Sebastian just makes him see red. He's relieved charges won't be pressed and realizes how differently things could have gone, he's very grateful to the people of this small town.

And then there's David, who is probably mortified at Patrick’s behavior and never wants to see him again. He feels the shame wash through him as he realizes that what he did probably cost him any chance to get to know David better. He's pulled from his racing thoughts by Roland's voice.

"Actually witnesses say that you started the confrontation by taking pictures of David and Patrick without their permission, so with that in mind you can have your camera back but the memory card has been destroyed."

Sebastian sputters with righteous indignation, "You have no right--"

Roland ignores him and just unlocks Sebastian's cell and waves him on, "Just collect your things and leave. You have no friends here so I'd recommend leaving town as quickly as possible and staying away."

Sebastian leaves the cell, throwing a glare Patrick’s way, "You don't have to worry about that, no one with any class would want to stay in this town anyway."

Patrick watches as he leaves, before sighing and putting his head in his hands. What was he thinking punching Sebastian. He knows violence is never the answer or the solution. He takes a deep breath before standing up, waiting for Roland to unlock the door. 

Roland shakes his head, "Not so fast Pat. We don’t want a repeat of what happened earlier so you are gonna have to stay put until I get word that Sebastian is gone."

Patrick sits back down with a nod. "How bad was the damage at the Cafe?"

"A broken table and some shattered plates and glasses, but the owners didn't want any charges filed."

Patrick gives silent thanks for that, "I'll talk to them tomorrow and write a check to cover the costs."

Roland just shrugs and turns toward the stairs, "I'll be back when the coast is clear, meanwhile you have a visitor." 

Patrick wonders who it could be, but he doesn't have to wait long. His eyes widen when he sees who it is, he speaks, his voice barely above a whisper. "David."

* * *

David looks at Patrick through the bars, wincing as he sees his face. He's got several bruises on his left cheek, a small cut by his eyebrow, and his lip is split. It looks painful and David has the urge to kiss it and make it better, like Adelina used to do for him when he was young and didn't know yet that running was incorrect.

Instead he offers a slight smile, "Hi. Are you okay?" he asks, indicating the cuts and bruises. 

Patrick smiles at him, grimacing a little as the cut on his lip stretches. "I'm okay, you should see the other guy."

David just shakes his head, "Oh, I did."

He watches as the smile fades from Patrick’s face, "David, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for my behavior. I don’t know what came over me. I just hated how he was talking to you, and how he wouldn't respect your space--"

David cuts him off with a shake of his head steps closer to the cell, reaching out a hand to grip one of the bars. "Patrick, no please don't apologize. No one has ever stood up for me like that before. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

He watches as Patrick reaches his bruised hand through the cell door and places it on the one he has wrapped around the bar. "I'd do it again. You deserve so much better than Sebastian Raine."

David smiles back at him, "I'm starting to think you're right."

David turns his head towards the stairs as he hears the door open. Roland appears and just raises his eyebrows at their clasped hands. He unhooks a key ring from his belt loop and unlocks the cell door.

"Okay Pat, Sebastian is gone so you're free to go. Try and stay out of trouble." 

Patrick nods and leaves the cell, standing next to David.

David grimaces at Roland saying Pat but keeps his mouth shut, and waits until Roland is up the stairs before turning back to Patrick. He reaches up and gently rubs his thumb against Patrick’s cut by his eyebrow.

"That looks painful."

"Just a little, I'm sure Ray has a first aid kit so I will clean it up when I get home."

David smiles, "And I'm sure that first aid kit will come with 100 questions. Do you want to come back to the motel? I can help you clean it and then maybe we can pick up where our date left off?"

"What about Alexis and your parents?"

"Alexis is spending the night at Ted's and my parents are in Elmdale for the night, they won't be back for a few hours."

Patrick smiles softly. "Okay, let's do that then."

David smiles back and only hesitates for a moment before reaching for Patrick’s hand. He looks down at their joined hands and can't help but smile at how right it feels. In fact it feels like the start of something great. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
